Hearts
by esuterutomoru
Summary: Izaya stumbles upon Shizu-chan rampaging in the park and things get heated. Warnings: manlove, Shizuke, Izaya's POV, heavy making out, one-shot and a silly end!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Drrr! Or any of its characters. This is merely written for fun.****

Hearts

You see, something like hating someone and then falling for that same someone doesn't go easily, but, for example, keeping that person you fell for close is even harder. Especially when… said person still hates your guts~!

A lot went on between us; I've seen you about to kill me and I've seen your sleeping face. It might have happened around there, I suppose, because my immediate thought was 'oh dear, he's adorable!'.

I do wonder if you actually realise that this game of tag is not a game anymore to me. That this has become dreadfully serious and the only reason why I'm still pulling my knife and still rise to a challenge is because you would be disappointed if I didn't. I know very well that you could kill me. Rather simply, too. For you, there's no natural obstacle of the sense of right and wrong when it comes to taking another life. No, you are not a psychopath; you simply become primal enough to be considered an animal when angry. Animals don't have that convenient little human trait called 'conscience'.

The world, that generally hates a manipulative person like me, doesn't treat me lightly. So you could rightfully wonder if I am happy, and I would say, yes, I am~! I have no right to be unhappy, do I, when this path I walk I chose myself.

Yet if you asked if I loved myself… well, that is not the same, is it? I love a lot of things about who I am. My own intelligence, my good looks, I'm proud of those. I even like my own cowardice because it means I will survive longer in this world. I love my confidence and I love my acting skills and my knowledge of psychology that allows me to indulge in my little hobby.

But all in all if I was completely honest… I would probably not answer. Because it's no fun to be honest about hating yourself~

That aside, you're still my biggest problem, Shizu-chan~

Whatever will I do with you? Oh my. Look at you, raging at some bullies who addressed you weirdly. You're wreaking havoc again and you don't even notice me standing so close. Should I make myself known…?

"You're making such a mess, Shizu-chan~!"

It's so easy to get your attention. There you go now, grabbing the bench that's nearby and it's halfway luck that I can evade it. You're getting more and more dangerous for my health as time passes. When did your strength surpass my speed…? When did the gap between us grow this huge?

You snarl my name, dragged out into long, near-inarticulate syllables, your eyes fixed onto me, but at least finally you're focusing on me and not on the fainted bullies left in a heap on the ground in the park. Well, hello… looking just as attractive as any second of the day, even after having thrown a park bench at me~

"Ohh, careful there~!"

It's a little hard to evade when you swing that lamppost at me. Wahh, dangerous~!

Nevertheless, until you use weapons, I can move away easier, so I am not very worried. It will go on for a while until you realise you should rather use fists. And then I will cut you, but only shallow and you won't feel it anyways, so what's the point?

What the hell am I doing, seriously? I can't be this pathetically depraved.

"Agh," Well that… hurt.

There's blood in my mouth, but over the years I got used to the taste. It's a practiced motion when I spit it to the side and then wipe my lips with the back of my hand.

"Shizu-chan sure loves abusing me~"

I flash you a bloodied grin and you're not attacking. Hello? I'm still dizzy. Come on. A few more similar punches and you could kill me. It would do you good. It would do the world good. Everyone would be a lot happier if I weren't around, isn't that right, Shizuo…? Come on. COME on!

"You're supposed to dodge, idiot."

Excuse me?

"Why the hell didn't you dodge?!"

"Wahh, violent~!" There's a laugh to my tone as you charge at me with that monstrous strength again and really, just to be close to you, I'll let you lift me off of the ground.

We're painfully close, do you realise that? It's a little awkward that I'm dangling from your grip, but we're nose to nose so it's a little difficult for me to focus on anything else at the moment. Your mouth smells of cigarettes, pulled into an annoyed snarl… My eyes are a little bit stuck there.

Oh my, did you notice me staring? What's with that confused expression so suddenly? You're making me smirk with that sweet face you're making there. It's not good if you let your guard down around me, Shizuo.

Within the blink of an eye I cut my clothes from your grip so I'm back on the ground again and just so you won't kill me at once, I keep my knife somewhere vaguely close to your neck while my tongue is suddenly shoved down your throat. I realise I'm kissing you and that you taste amazing and that you are actually _responding_.

Now that's interesting. With the fervour you drag your hands down my back I would think you're kissing someone else. But no, you are probably painfully aware yourself that it's me and still you're touching and kissing back, trying desperately to follow the swift motions of my tongue.

It's a long, desperate moment. Hands grabbing fistfuls of each other's bodies, bodies that grind together in harsh need and I hear you moan despite your struggling to hold it back. Why strain yourself? Just let it go. Who cares anymore?

A tree is as good as any surface to lean you against; you need something because your knees are going weak, aren't they? Oh, Shizuo… you look so cute with your hair a complete mess around your face. And you haven't killed me yet, even though my tongue is in your ear now, making you shiver and arch, your hands on my back, clinging wildly.

I'm this close to just undressing you right here and now and this is going too far with my hands groping your shapely backside and your hips rubbing into mine in a shaky, needy but inexperienced rhythm. You've never done it with a man before, have you…?

Seriously, as annoying you can be, you're just the cutest fucking thing in the world.

"So cute, Shizu-chan~"

"Shut…hnn…up..!" Oh, the way you tilt your head away, trying to hide how flushed your cheeks are becoming… can you act any sweeter? But say, how long have you wanted to have me do this to you? How long have you been thinking of having my hands on your body, my hips between your thighs, my tongue on your neck…?

You're one sexy thing, you know that? Trying to sound snarly with your voice breaking into breathless gasps and shaky little moans, that's beautiful. I could suck you dry just for doing things like that.

God, I want you. Right this second, against this tree, or wherever else you want to go, who cares anymore…! Who cares?! I don't! Do you? Why should we care anymore, we've already gone this far, so what would it change, really? Come on… say you want me too…

I tug your belt open and your pants fall easily from your slim hips.

"…huh?"

Hearts?

_Hearts._

Hearts~!

"Ugh..!"

…and an unexpected punch to my guts so I fall to the ground, groaning in pain. Oh god, what…?

With the vague sensation of nausea and a sharp pain that yells my insides did not like that, I dazedly watch you get decent again and hastily run away, your face as red as the cute pattern on your sheer white underwear.

Ahh… Shizu-chan, you're so cute~!


End file.
